


Of Balls and Promises

by imissmaeberry



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis decides to throw a ball in order to celebrate the end of the war and the Durins' return to their home, the Lonely Mountain Estate. If her sons, and maybe Thorin, happen to meet someone, then that's just a happy accident, and nothing to do with her plans. No, no, nothing at all.<br/>And so Kili spends an evening with the most beautiful being he's ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Balls and Promises

“An arranged marriage, Uncle? _Really?_ ”

Kili stared at his uncle unabashedly from his seat at the table. “Kili,” Thorin warned. Patience was not one of his strong suits – and his nephews, most notably Kili, could test the patience of a saint.

“But Uncle, I am not even next in line, and unless Fili plans on dying sometime soon, my taking a wife is not of consequence and, really, shouldn’t _he_ be the one looking for a wife?”

Thorin groaned and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “It is not a marriage, Kili, it is a ball. And Fili will be looking to find himself a bride at the ball, and this was your mother’s idea, was it not, Dis?”

His sister took a sip from her goblet, looking at Thorin with steel in her eyes. “Now, brother, is it really such a travesty to have some enjoyment in our halls? The ball is simply a means to celebrate our return home to the estate. Should any of you happen to meet someone you find suitable, then that is up to you. After all, Thorin, you yourself have been alone for quite some time, it might do you some good to meet someone.”

Thorin groaned again rubbed at the bridge of his nose even harder, smoothing his fingers under the bags of his eyes.

Fili, having remained quiet, finally spoke up. “I believe the ball to be a wonderful idea, mam.”

It was Kili’s turn to groan. “I like the idea of the ball, the matchmaking our mam is attempting is what bothers me.”

“I was not aware what I chose to do or not do was to be put under your scrutiny, young man.”

“Yes, mam.”

Fili snickered at his brother’s plight.

 

The brothers were riding through the farmlands which surrounded the Lonely Mountain Estate, known within the family and throughout the town as Erebor, and it was approximately one month after the Durins’ dinner conversation. Dis had spent the month planning and coordinating and planning some more, making sure that everything was _just right_. No one would be able to attend that night and say they had not attended the most grand event in the town in at least fifty years.

“Fili, do you really expect to meet someone tonight? After all, Uncle has many years ahead of him to rule yet, so why mam wants us to marry so soon is beyond me.”

Kili’s fair-haired brother shrugged. “It is a possibility, of course. I believe that mam just worries that with us having been away so often while the war was on that we will never meet anyone to share our lives with.”

The younger, darker brother sighed. “We had just as much chance finding someone while we are away at war as we do by attending this ball, brother.”

Fili, though he agreed, simply made a noncommittal noise. “We should most likely begin returning to Erebor. Mam will have our hides should we not be ready on time for our own ball.”

Kili sighed again and the two turned their mounts around and began their return, waving to the farmers in their pastures as they rode by.

The rest of their afternoon was spent in baths and being bossed around by their mother, who seemed even more irritated than usual.

“What’s the matter, mam?” Fili asked as a handmaiden dried his hair. His mother was pacing in front of his wardrobe, glaring at it as if it had personally offended her.

“I just received word that the House of Mirkwood will be joining us tonight, despite telling me over two months ago when the invitations were sent out that they would be unable to make it, owing to his Highness Legolas’ being away in battle.” She ‘hmphed’ and pulled Fili’s court dress from his wardrobe, laying it on the bed.

“I suppose he must be back then, since the end of the war, and they decided to attend after all, mam. The more the merrier, right?” Fili looked up at his mother, wincing as the handmaid rubbed particularly hard at the top of his head. Honestly, his hair could have been left alone with how short it was, but Dis had insisted the moment she stepped into his room.

She fixed him with a look, and he promptly turned his head forward. “Of course, dear, the more the merrier. I just do hope there’s enough room. There will be quite a large number of people here. Now hurry along and get dressed. I am going to make sure your brother has not fallen asleep in the bath again.” And with a flurry of robes she was gone, down to hall.

Kili, who had _not_ fallen asleep in the bath, thank you very much, stood in front of his own dresser and was tucking his dress shirt into his kilt. “Hello, mam.” He said when Dis appeared in his doorway. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the ball?”

She glanced him over a few times and demanded he turn full circle for her, if only to check that his hair was brushed and his shirt tucked all the way in. “Alright, Kili, just make sure you _do_ something with that hair of yours – brushing it is not quite enough, dear. And make sure you shave.”

“Yes, mam. Now go on and get yourself ready.”

She nodded her acceptance of the way he looked, and left to get herself ready.

The handmaiden standing behind Kili tapped on his shoulder. “Would you like me to style your hair now, sire?”

He nodded.

 

The Durins stood in the grand hall of Erebor, each in front of their respective seat; Thorin at his throne, Dis at his side in what would be the queen’s throne, and her sons beside her. They watched as guests flooded the room, each and every one decked in their finest robes and gowns. A majority of their family had turned out for the event, as well as other nobles from throughout the kingdom, and from other countries.

“I see what you meant about room, mam.” Fili mentioned, glancing at his mother. She nodded curtly, scanning the crowd.

“Ah, here they are.” She spoke quietly, nodding towards the door.

A large group of people stood in doorway, being greeted by Oin. They were easily some of the most beautiful people Fili or Kili had ever seen, and they had been on many travels to many kingdoms.

The tallest among them, slim and pale with a commanding air, made his way to where the Durins stood. “Your Majesty, your Highnesses,” The man bowed, as did the young man and woman who had followed him to the steps. The young man at his side was the spitting image of the man, while the young woman had hair of flaming red and tanned skin.

“Hello, King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, Lady Tauriel. Welcome to our home. Please, enjoy yourselves.”

The Durins bowed in return, and when Kili rose, his eyes locked with those of the Lady Tauriel – Kili had never seen eyes so fantastically green, and he could feel the blush rising steady on his cheeks.

He was done for.

He stood straight rather quickly, appearing as if he had been snapped straight in one swift motion. The others jumped a bit, surprised. “Forgive me,” he mumbled, cheeks burning.

Thranduil looked down at him, a tad imperiously, before bowing again and taking his leave, Legolas and Tauriel following him. Tauriel spared a glance over her shoulder, a small smile gracing her features.

The Durins took their seats as Oin stood to announce the proceedings for the rest of the night, following which the band began to play, the sounds of piano and a string quartet filling the hall.

Thorin and Dis made their way to the floor to open the dance, followed by Fili, who sought the company of a young fair-haired woman who looked faint when he smiled at her and held out his hand.

Kili scanned the crowd, hoping the Lady Tauriel had remained close by, but saw that she was near the back of the room, speaking with Prince Legolas. He chose a young woman who stood near the band, bowing and holding his hand out. She accepted, hands trembling, and he led her out onto the floor.

After the first dance, Kili bowed and thanked the girl for joining him before heading to the edges of the room to search for Tauriel. He found her dancing with Legolas, and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Might I cut in, your highness?”

Legolas glanced down at him – the entire family was honestly just so _tall_ – before glancing back to Tauriel, who nodded. “Of course, your highness,” he replied, bowing and stepping away so that Kili could take her hand.

“Hello, Lady Tauriel,” he said, smiling up at her.

She smiled back, her cheeks flushing. “Hello, your highness.”

“Please, call me Kili.”

“Only if you’ll call me Tauriel.”

He smirked. “Deal. So are you enjoying yourself, so far?”

She nodded. “I am. You have a beautiful home.”

He shrugged. “The hall is not the most beautiful part of Erebor, believe me. The gardens are among the most beautiful I’ve seen, even in all my travels.”

She raised an eyebrow as he spun her, “Do you travel often?”

“Yes, if only thanks to the war. I am glad it’s over. It is good to be home.” Kili spun her out and away from him, admiring the way her dress complimented her skin – a dark, forest green that reminded him of the forests and gardens of his home here at Erebor.

Tauriel spun back in and his hand reclaimed its place at her waist. “I would imagine so. His highness Legolas too, fought in the war. Mirkwood was lonely without him.”

Kili nodded solemnly, imagining how it would feel had he been without Fili during the war. “Are you and his highness close?” He asked, hoping the jealousy that he had no right to would go unnoticed in his voice.

Tauriel showed no sign of detecting it. “Well, he is a close friend of mine since childhood, so I would suppose so.”

“I see.”

They danced to a few more songs in comfortable silence before Kili spoke again. “Would you like to see them? The um, the gardens I mean? They truly are the pride of Erebor, and of the town.”

Tauriel nodded quickly. “Oh, absolutely.”

Kili spun her towards the end of the hall, to the door, and out into the hall. The halls were lit and the paintings of his ancestors were hung high on the walls. He led her outside and onto the path which led to, and through, the garden.

The path was lit by lanterns, casting a soft light on the flowers in the not-quite-darkness of the dusk. “Oh, my.” The red-haired lady traced slim fingers over petals, and Kili simply walked behind her, content to watch her amble throughout. He silently plucked each flower she touched, hiding them behind his back until they reached the fountain at the end of path.

She turned back to face him, wonder in her eyes and a smile once again gracing her features. “You were right,” she breathed. “This is much more beautiful than the grand hall.”

“And yet,” he mumbled, motioning for her to sit on the bench positioned to see not only the entirety of the gardens, but back towards the estate. “Still not as beautiful as you.”

“I’m sorry?” She asked, looking up at him.

“No-nothing.” Kili sat down, still holding the flowers behind his back. “So, Tauriel, are there any lords back in Mirkwood who are…to say, er, interested in you?”

The Lady looked at him, a bit shocked. “Oh, no. Well, I mean, his highness Legolas has expressed interest,”

Kili couldn’t stop himself from seeing red.

“However, I have spoken to his Majesty Thranduil and expressed my severe disinterest. My father was once his Majesty Thranduil’s advisor, so I believe that he will respect my wishes in order to honor my father’s memory.”

Kili relaxed and sank back in the bench. “Oh,” he mumbled, holding the flowers out to her, “I picked these for you, my Lady.” He was glad for the darkness, so that his blush wasn’t as noticeable as it could have been in the halls.

Tauriel took the flowers, a soft gasp escaping. “Th-thank you. They’re beautiful.”

They say in silence for a while, no sounds other than the calls of birds and gurgling of the fountain.

“Would…would you like to go back in and dance for a while? Until the ball is over?” Kili asked, standing and holding his hand out.

Tauriel remained seated for a few moments, thinking. “Well,” she replied, “we can hear the music pretty well out here…would it be alright if we danced out here? Just you and I?”

“A-absolutely.”

She took his hand and they began to sway, simply holding each other. They remained like this until one of them noticed that the music had stopped, and promptly stopped moving.

“We should most likely head back to the hall.” Kili sighed. The last thing he wanted was for Tauriel to leave, for this night to be over.

“I suppose it would be best.” Tauriel agreed.

They made their way back to the grand hall, just in time for Thorin’s closing speech of thanks.

“Tauriel, there’s something I’d like to give to you.” He pulled a small stone from the pocket of his jacket, with a word etched into it. “My mother gave it to me before Fili and I left for the war. It’s a symbol of a promise. A promise to return.”

Tauriel took the stone from him, cheeks reddening. “Kili…”

“Promise me that you’ll return here? So that I might…court you? Properly?”

Her hand closed around the stone and she clutched it to her chest. “Oh, Kili, of course. I promise.”

Her eyes sparkled in the light of the hall, and Kili swore he’d never see anyone more beautiful.

“I look forward to seeing you, again, my Lady.”

“And I you, my Prince.” She leaned down and place a kiss on his cheek, clutching his hand quickly before running off to find Thranduil and Legolas.

Kili stood there dumbly, a hand coming up absentmindedly to rub at the spot where her lips had met his skin.

He was _so_ done for.

Dis looked on with a knowing smile.


End file.
